Console covers or lids, as disposed in vehicle interiors, are generally adapted to open and close by the actuation of a latch mechanism by the vehicle user. However, a console cover can unlock under the force of inertia during a collision event such that the console cover opens making for a potentially dangerous environment for the vehicle occupants, wherein items stored in the console can project through the vehicle interior during a collision event. The present invention is adapted to retain the console cover in a locked position during a collision event.